


In The Dark

by redgoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Craig, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Nesting, Omega Pete, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Pete's hiding, and Craig needs to comfort his Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nat last year: omegaverse shit makes me kinda uncomfortable idk it's just... weird.  
> nat, starting last week: omegaverse is cool and i'm here for it under certain circumstances
> 
> alternative title: more sad pete and craig the helpful boyfriend

As soon as Craig got home, something felt…  _ off _ .

_ Smelled  _ off, too.

“Pete?” He called out, and the lack of reply alerted him that something was definitely wrong. Time to search.

The first place to check was the bathroom. That’s where he was last time, curled up in the empty bathtub with blankets and pillows, wearing Craig’s dirty sweatshirt. He knocked on the bathroom door and when there was still no answer, he pushed the door open. Empty bathroom, left the way it had been this morning.

Bedroom, next.

Pete hardly ever made nests on their bed. Never somewhere out in the open. He liked more confined spaces for comfort nests.

The closet was better for dark, warm, and calming. It smelled like the both of them. It was his safe space, and Craig knew that. When he entered their shared bedroom, the bed was stripped of its bedding and pillows.

Well… That was a start.

He knocked on the closet door, and once again, at the lack of response, he slid the door open.

Found him.

He was wrapped up in blankets, curled up into a ball and sleeping. He smelled like distress. Craig kneeled down, carefully carting his fingers through the sleeping boy’s dark, wiry hair.

“Pete…” He whispered, and the boy stirred a bit, letting out a little grunt. “Pete.” He called again.

The boy rolled over, towards Craig. He was clinging onto one of Craig’s jackets, his face pressed against the hood. Craig pressed his hand to Pete’s forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face. There were times he was glad Pete was a light sleeper.

“What…” Pete grumbled, his eyes slowly flickering open. He inhaled deeply, taking in his Alpha’s scent.

“Are you okay?” Craig asked, immediately voicing his concern. Pete hesitated, his eyes opening a bit more. He shook his head slowly. Craig frowned. “Can I join you?”

“Please.” Pete whispered back. Craig opened the door a bit more and crawled into Pete’s nest, immediately surrounded by warm, soft blankets and the smell of his Omega. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pressing his face to Pete’s hair.

“What’s wrong?” Craig whispered, and Pete coiled closer to him.

“I don’t know.” He answered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Everything, maybe…”

Craig nodded his head just slightly, running his hand through Pete’s hair. “Anxiety?”

“Yeah.” Pete mumbled, and he gripped at Craig’s shirt. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Craig reassured, pulling him closer. “You’re my mate. I’d do anything for you.”

Pete let out a shuddery breath, as close to crying as he’d allow himself to be, and butted his head against Craig’s collarbone. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Craig’s chest hurt. He hated bad days. He hated the way Pete refused to cry even when his pain felt unbearable, hated when he hid himself away. For now, he was just thankful Pete had let him in. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Pete whispered, shaking hands clinging tightly to his Alpha. “I don’t know what’s wrong.

“That’s okay.” Craig murmured, his hand running lower, brushing against the base of his neck. “You’re allowed to fall apart sometimes, y’know…” 

“I don’t  _ want _ to.” Pete exhaled.

“I know.” He nuzzled against Pete’s head. “But it’s probably good for you. You bottle shit up too much.”

“Bullshit I do.” Pete scoffed, and Craig smiled calmly. “I’m a poet. I express all my emotions clearly and explicitly.”

“All your poetry is super vague and usually, secretly about the cat.” Craig snickered, and Pete headbutted his chest.

“You love the cat, too, dipshit.”

“I didn’t deny that, I’m just saying. You wrote like, two pages talking about how green his eyes are.”

“Shut up.” Pete scoffed, “...it was only like, barely one.”

Craig smiled, rolling his eyes. “Okay, pal.” He chuckled. “Feeling better?”

Pete huffed, but he smelled sweeter than he did when Craig had first gotten home. “Yeah…” He mumbled. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Craig hummed. “Are you planning on staying in here all day?”

Pete hesitated a moment before answering. “Yeah…”

“Alright.” He nodded his head. “Want me to bring you some food? I’ll order Chinese or something, if you want.”

“Chinese food sounds good.” Pete answered quickly. Craig grinned.

“Okay. I’ll order some whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” Pete mumbled, then started to maneuver himself so he was less hiding against Craig and more just cuddling.

“Anything.” Craig crooned, pressing his face against Pete’s. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> they may not have pups but craigs pretty sure pete thinks the cat is his pup. which he calls out as weird as how could a cat be a pup. pete flips him off while burying his face in the cat's fur. craig just. >:0 that's mine.


End file.
